


Crazy Rich Hatakes

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Family Drama, Good Uchiha Obito, Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, Kakashi is a crazy rich asian, M/M, Multi, Obito is a sweet dumb bean, Romance, Sakumo has a daddy complex, Uchiha Obito Lives, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Where Obito and Kakashi have been dating for a year and one fateful afternoon, a letter comes asking (telling) Kakashi to return home. Obito agrees to tag along at Kakashi's request and finds out the Hatake's are FLITHY. STINKING. RICH.





	Crazy Rich Hatakes

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED!  
> It is now up for adoption, if you're interested please leave a comment below!

>

“Come home with me.”

Obito looks up from the dishes and gives his boyfriend an odd look. What the hell? They’re in their cosy, rented three-bedroom apartment in Konohagakure and Obito has no idea what he means.

“You feeling alright, Bakakashi?”

Kakashi huffs and flicks a grape he’d been eating at the Uchiha. “That’s not what I meant,” He snaps and fiddles with the remaining fruit nervously. Somehow this sets Obito on edge— since when did Kakashi get nervous about anything? Always ‘so hip and cool’, according to Gai anyway.

“I mean… I want you to come home with me. To meet, you know… _my family_.”

He drops the dish he’d been wiping down and feels his mouth gaping open. Kakashi’s nervous look turns into one of mild disgust, grumbling about how his boyfriend makes the dumbest expressions (“Close your mouth before something flies in there!”).

They’ve been dating for about a year and enjoying the perks all young couples do; filled with romantic dates, flirtatious teasing and not to mention the _awesome_ mind-blowing sex. The topic of family had never come up, Obito realises with surprise and he thinks it _might_ be due to his entire clan being dead and the only remaining three members being **antagonistic, arrogant assholes** (yes, the triple-A threat) (with the exception of himself, of course!).

Itachi was and still is a notorious missing-nin responsible for aforementioned clan’s near-extinction and Sasuke a broody little brat who had been placed on his genin team. Getting him and his teammates to work together had initially been like pulling teeth, but he’d managed it, and slowly but surely they were ridding Sasuke of any avenger tendencies (really he had Naruto to thank for that).

“Obito!” Kakashi gets up storms over, waving a hand in his face. He looks mildly concerned. “I didn’t break you, did I?”

“Uh, no. I’m here,” Obito catches the hand in his and squeezes it gently. “Sorry… I was just… surprised. This is the first time I’m hearing anything about your family at all, actually.”

Kakashi has the decency to look sheepish about it.

“Yeah, well… My father lives in the capital city,” Kakashi explains and turns his gaze to the wall next to Obito’s head, blatantly avoiding eye contact. “And remember when I said I moved here five years ago?”

Obito nods, not really following. Kakashi had briefly mentioned this on their earlier dates, yes, but he’d been rather occupied with stealing glimpses of those perfect pink lips under that (annoying) mask to focus on about 60% of what was being said.

“Maa, you see, the truth is… I didn’t just _move_ here. I sort of… ran away.”

“… Huh?” Obito says, dumbfounded, and Kakashi sighs.

“Five years ago, I ran away from home… and now that _Tou-san_ has finally located me, they want me to go back. At least, for a visit.” The silver-haired man explains, tugging at his sleeve and as stiff as a board.

Obito absorbs the new information, his brows furrowing as he stares at the guilty expression on his lover’s face.

“You ran away from home? Why?” As a war-orphan who had to live a majority of his life alone after his loving _baa-chan_ passed away (he had been twelve years old), Obito doesn’t understand why anyone with a living, healthy family would decline to be with them.

There is a pause.

“I was tired of being told what to do,” Kakashi explains vaguely, looking into his eyes for some kind of understanding. And Obito understands, _definitely_ —he recognises that look of helplessness that comes from high expectations and ostracization (“Useless dead-last Uchiha brat.”) and draws Kakashi into a tight embrace, smelling the floral shampoo that they share as silver strands tickle his nose.

“Must have been a strict family, huh?” He asks, rubbing soothing circles onto Kakashi’s clothed back.

“Something like that.” Is the vague reply he receives, along with a sweet and tender kiss on the lips. Obito relishes in the warmth and thanks the universe and all the deities out there that Kakashi made the decision to leave home and come to Konohagakure. To him, to _them_ , to this wonderful life that they shared.

He loves Kakashi so fucking much. Feeling hands coming to clutch at the back of his jacket tightly, he knows Kakashi is thinking the exact same thing.

“I would have gladly put the past behind me… but now that I’ve been found I have no choice. _Tou-san_ was threatening to come _here_ in his letter, and I’d much sooner go home to face them for a week than have him come to Konoha and make a scene.”

Obito nods in agreement and leans back from the hug, cupping Kakashi’s pretty face in his.

“So, I’ll be coming with you then? But first I’ll have to apply for leave from active duty and that might take a while to process—”

Kakashi looks at him with the most pleading look he can muster. It looks a little silly on a grown man like him but he’s still a sucker for those puppy-eyes. And those pouty lips. Oh, _what the hell_ , just his face in general. He was a huge sucker for Kakashi Hatake and regrets _nothing_.

Obito chuckles and kisses the cute beauty mark on his lover’s chin, throwing him a cheeky wink.

“Don’t worry about it, _Bakakashi_. I’ll make it happen. When do we leave?”

He knows Hiruzen-sama and the rest of the missions board (not to mention Naruto) will all be wanting to fling him out the window for taking such last-minute leave, but looking at Kakashi’s relieved face, he decides that it will be worth it.

>

A week later, they’re all packed and at the gates of the village, ready for their two days’ journey to the capital city.

Their trip is thankfully uneventful, and they choose to hike along a well-used route by merchants and tourists where shops are abundant and where they manage to stock up on new romance novels (Kakashi) and new flavours of tea and dango (Obito).

Another perk of their journey would be the hot springs they happen to pass by on the last leg of the trip and _Kakashi_ oddly enough decides that they have enough time to spend the night, one extra day on the road when Obito knows that they don’t and will _definitely_ be late.

He shrugs it off and they enjoy a night of wild, passionate sex in their private bath and Obito figures that Kakashi taking a page out of his book to relax is a good thing.

>

The next morning when they finally step into the capital of Fire Country, Obito begins to feel like he’s missing something.

While tourists are everywhere and the streets filled with shops and cute houses much more modern than those back at Konoha (like he’d expected), something is off about the city and in particular, its people.

Passers-by are staring at them, whispering and pointing at him and Kakashi (the latter who is obviously tense but trying not to show it). Obito swears he doesn’t know what he could’ve done to gain this kind of attention—he’d double-checked his fly and his clothes and face for any weird stains or tears and nothing seems out of the ordinary. 

They end up taking a completely secluded path behind a hidden alley ten minutes after arriving in the city, bypassing all the touristy nonsense towards a small redwood gate which is flanked (mysteriously) by two guards.

Upon their arrival, the gates open for them and both he and Kakashi are led beyond the stone wall towards an awaiting, fancy-looking carriage that’s pulled by two _huge_ black horses.

Obito stares blankly at how their baggage is swiftly taken from them by the carriage driver in uniform and how the houses and buildings beyond this gate look remarkably nicer with towering rooftops and a sparkling, flowing river through it all. There are absolutely no signs of the touristy, buzzing, shopping haven they had just passed through and it is slightly disarming.

Kakashi, however, is unfazed by the change and before Obito can open his mouth to ask questions, they are approached by an elderly woman, dressed in old-fashioned Fire Country garb with her hair piled high and held in place with a traditional _kanzashi_.

She bows lowly to them and Obito sputters in surprise, wondering what prompted this kind of treatment from someone as properly dressed as she.

“It is wonderful to see you again, Kakashi-sama.”

Obito sputters even more when his boyfriend coolly raises a hand in acknowledgement at both the title and the bow, _allowing_ her to rise—like he was some kind of fancy lord or princess (he’d encountered his fair share on escort missions).

“Thank you, Kozue. Has my father sent you to greet us?” Kakashi asks and the old lady, who is apparently named Kozue, turns her gaze to Obito at the mention of **‘us’** and she frowns, ever so slightly, in disapproval.

Obito feels his skin prickle at the negative attention, disliking her already.

“The Master had not informed me of another guest,” She begins, then notices the way Kakashi’s expression quickly twists in displeasure and collects herself, lowering her head demurely. “But I am honoured to welcome any treasured guest of Kakashi-sama and shall see to it that all of his needs are met.” 

“That would be much appreciated,” Kakashi nods his head at her and tugs on Obito’s arm. “Come, Obito.”

Kakashi leads them both into the fancy carriage and cuddles into his side, hand clenching Obito’s like he’s afraid he’ll slip away.

And _boy oh boy_ , was it tempting. Judging from the way Obito had been scrutinised by that old lady, meeting the rest of the Hatakes wouldn’t be a walk in the park, that was for damn sure.

“We _need_ to talk,” Obito grinds out the words through his teeth as quietly as he can as Kozue steps into the carriage, their baggage stowed away by the driver. “What the _hell_ is all this fancy shit?”

Kakashi hums innocently, pretending not to hear as they carriage begins moving.

Obito growls, tugging on his lover’s hand and giving it a sharp pinch.

“You never told me you were _rich_ ,” Obito hisses, finally putting two and two together as the words leave his mouth. Kakashi continues to ignore him and suddenly, Obito remembers old memories of their first meeting where Kakashi had been a huge dick who had just moved to Konoha and acted like a fish out of water. “Oh, _Kami_! That explains so much! No wonder you were such a brat the first time we—”

His rising volume causes Kakashi to smack a hand over his lips, as Kozue turns her attention from the passing scenery and throws them both a searching glance. The edges of her painted red lips pull downwards (nearly unnoticeable) as she eyes the way Obito and Kakashi’s hands are entwined together. 

A sick, churning feeling twists in his stomach and Obito knows this is bad news.

Kozue, after what feels like an eternity, turns her gaze back to the outside of the carriage and he tries not to sigh with relief.

“We’re _comfortable_.” Kakashi shrugs, after a moment.

Obito wisely resists the urge to throttle the nonchalant bastard. 

“That’s what _all_ rich people say!”

“ _Maa_ , I guess you could say that.” 

“Bakakashi!” And _oh_ , Obito is going to make him _pay_ for this. Either a week-long sex ban with _no_ blowjobs or by fucking Kakashi silly into the mattress.

Whichever was fine by him.

>

The room they’ve been led to is the epitome of **fancy shit** but Obito will not digress.

They had been led here by Kozue a while ago and been instructed to prepare for tea with ‘ _The Master_ ’. Currently, Obito is on the verge of having a mild panic attack and he needs answers _now_.

He slides the main doors shut behind them and just about tackles his boyfriend onto the luxurious futon laid out behind _another_ set of sliding doors which sections off the sleeping area (the room was nearly as big as their whole apartment) (rich bastards).

“ _Explain_ ,” Obito gestures to the opulence they are surrounded by and growls as Kakashi merely laughs in return. “What the hell, Bakakashi! Is your family related to the daimyo or something?!”

“Well, _Tou-san_ and Akizuki-sama are friends but we’re hardly related.” He replies simply as if he had been asked about the weather and Obito quickly realises that Akizuki is the first name of the currently reigning Fire Daimiyo, the one who the Hokage himself reports to. Obito shivers, not liking this at all. He feels like he's uncovered some kind of S-Rank secret but instead of a mission, he mentally prepares himself for some out-of-this-world version of the shovel talk. 

Kakashi gives him a look that’s a cross between amused and worried and Obito scowls, flopping back onto the sheets with his arms crossed.

“You’d think that after a year of being together, that you’d mention something about this.”

“What was I supposed to say? _By the way, Obito, my family owns the Kaihatsu group and I’m their only living heir and we’re so rich we shit gold bricks_. Would that make things better?” Kakashi deadpans.

Obito just shrugs and continues to cross his arms, unimpressed.

“I also had to make sure you weren’t with me for the money, obviously,” Kakashi says and rolls his eyes as Obito jumps up and flips him off with an angry cry.

“You bastard! 'With you for the money', _my ass!_ I’ve been treating you to ramen for years and you’ve been a rich _bocchan_ all along?!” He yells and thinks with a pang in his chest of all the ryō that flew out of his wallet over the duration of their relationship together. Kakashi was a notorious cheapskate with a large appetite and always insisted they play rock-paper-scissors for the bill (Obito had terrible luck).

His lover's immediate response to his outburst is to blow him a playful kiss, like the bitchy drama queen that he is. And for some reason, Obito laughs, feeling the tension leave his body as they return to their normal, bickering state of affairs which is perfect and all that is right with their world. 

“Look, I know that this might not be your scene,” Kakashi begins and ignores Obito’s loud and indignant _no shit!_ “But just _try_ to blend in. We’ll only be here for a week and after the company’s centenary celebration we’ll return to Konoha and be back to our normal lives in no time.”

“Wait, what does the Kaihatsu group have to do with your clan name Hatake?” He asks curiously. While the famous _zaibatsu_ was well known even to him, the last name 'Hatake' Obito had never heard of prior to meeting Kakashi.

“ _Maa_ , my clan had originally been farmers and agriculturalists who owned a large share of the land here in Fire Country. They were hired by Clan Lords to provide food and supplies for their armies and were underpaid horribly for their efforts. It was only natural that they capitalised on their extensive lands after the warring states period and eventually stepped into the world of developing.” Kakashi explains, gesturing to the various ornaments and décor within their room.

“You can find all sorts of artefacts from all five great elemental nations here as proof of our international endeavours and trades, particularly with Lightning Country. My ancestors even contributed towards a large part of the design and infrastructure planning of Kumogakure itself, before the war.”

Obito listens to Kakashi’s droning on and on about the history of architecture and is briefly reminded of his days at the academy. He feels his eyelids become heavy and pinches himself _hard_ to stay alert so as not to ignite his lover’s wrath.

“So, about this centenary celebration-dinner thing,” Obito cuts in, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist to distract him. “It’s basically some kind of fancy party, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Kakashi confirms.

Obito sighs and resigns himself to his fate. 

Finding out his boyfriend belonged to one of the richest families in the nation who had ties to the _Fire Daimyo_ himself was one thing.

Actually _meeting_ said family was another challenge altogether and Obito wasn’t sure if he was ready.

“That _baa-san_ said we’d be meeting your father for some tea, right? What about your mother? The rest of your family?”

“It’s just me and _Tou-san_ now,” Kakashi shrugs dismissively and curls into Obito’s side as they relish in a bit of cuddle time. “The rest of the household consists of my retainers and servants who are loyal to the clan name.”

“… What happened to your mom?” Obito asks, cautiously.

Kakashi shrugs again.

“She was killed.”

Obito doesn’t ask any more questions and instead hugs Kakashi closer to him, the two of them slowly drifting off into a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Obito meets Sakumo!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think! ;)


End file.
